


The Garden of Stark

by Haunted_Frost



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Language of Flowers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Frost/pseuds/Haunted_Frost
Summary: When Tony forgoes the paints, his once-bare skin becomes a garden.





	The Garden of Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hide A Heart Of War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091886) by [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha). 



> It isn't exactly how I imagined it, but I adore the fic and had to share this once I'd finished! I hope I got the concept right and all the flowers that belonged in the right places!

_"Tony takes a deep breath and pulls the door open before they can get any further into the argument they’re having.  He wants to do this quickly, wants to get it over and done with so he can go somewhere and lick his wounds in private."_

__


End file.
